totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pahkitew Yoshi Show
The Pahkitew Yoshi Show is a fictional animated series. Summary The TDPI Yoshis go on adventures around Yoshi's Island. Characters Main # Amy - A red Yoshi. # Beardo - A brown Yoshi. # Dave - A cyan Yoshi. He can breathe ice and make stuff out of snow and ice. # Ella - A pink Yoshi. # Jasmine - A tan Yoshi. # Leonard - A purple Yoshi. # Max - A black Yoshi. # Rodney - A gold Yoshi. # Sammy - A blue Yoshi. # Scarlett - A maroon Yoshi. # Shawn - An orange Yoshi. He can transform into a vehicle (ex: Car, Plane, Train) that might help the TDPI Yoshis on their adventures. # Sky - A yellow Yoshi. # Sugar - A magenta Yoshi. # Topher - A teal Yoshi. # Top Hat - A top hat-wearing magikoopa who is the main ally of the TDPI Yoshis. # William - A white Baby Yoshi who the TDPI Yoshis often babysit in episodes where his companion is absent. He doesn't grow up, has the ability to travel through time, has a Boo companion named Brook and a pet Waddlewing named Waddles. # Brook - A Boo who is William's companion. She often tries to keep William out of serious trouble. # Waddles - A Waddlewing who is William's pet. She is often seen gliding through the air. Episodes * Each season is 26 episodes long. Season 1 # Sneaky Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Yoshi - William uses one of Leonard's potions to become the biggest Yoshi on Yoshi's Island. # Yoshis in the Rose Garden - White Yoshi, one of the presidents of Yoshi's Island, orders the TDPI Yoshis and their friends to guard her rose garden while she's away. # Mind Your Mummy Mommy, Max - Mummy Yoshi thinks Max is her lost son and kidnaps him, so Scarlett and the other TDPI Yoshis have to find Baby Mummy Yoshi and bring him back to his mother so she can give Max back to them. # The Beauty of Sammy - Sammy finds a magic mirror and wishes to be more beautiful than Amy. # Princess Ella for President - When Ella challenges Sugar to an election for the title of Vice President of Yoshi's Island, Sugar uses a good girl potion to make all the voters like her. # Never YoYo A Yoshi - In order to show everyone on Yoshi's Island cool how he is, YoYo Yoshi lures everyone, including the TDPI Yoshis, to his house and shows them all the yoyo tricks he's learned over the years. # Reign Storm - While a rain storm occurs Yoshi's Island, the TDPI Yoshis decide to play Yoshi Knights all day. # Toddler Terrors of Time Travel - William uses his time travel powers to see what his future self is like, so the TDPI Yoshis and Brook must go after him. # Dave-Zilla - Dave accidentally drinks Scarlett's Godzilla Yoshi potion and turns into a Godzilla Yoshi, so Scarlett and the other TDPI Yoshis must create a Normal Yoshi potion to return Dave to his normal size. # Tag Team Trouble - Shawn and Sky enter a tag-team wrestling match so they can give Jasmine a big bag of coins for her birthday when they forget to get her a birthday gift. Season 2 Season 3 (Woolly World) Season 4 (Crafted World) Trivia * This show is a combination of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World. * The general rating of this show is TV-Y7. * All episodes are each 11-minutes long. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows